Saint Valentine's Legends
by Luchy Rct
Summary: I had never been surprised for anything, but the love that I saw this evening was something wonderful. Only a vampire will love you forever. The story won two contest in first place.


_Almost all the charactes of this story dont belong to me, they belong to the fantastic writer Stephenie Meyer and the traslation to **TheseeRezors.** I only own the story._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sa**_**i**_n_t_ **Va**_l_en_t**i**_**n**e'**s** _L_**eg**e_**n**_d_s_

There aren't many things that attract my attention. In more than one hundred years I have seen a lot of things, strange ones, yes, but not extraordinary. Those things that made wish I could go back in time and search for meaning in the world were very few, indeed.

It's easy to marvel at material things, but then, with the passing of time, they become meaningless. After all, they are only inanimated objects with no meaning.

What really makes me breathless after more than one hundred and three years of conversion, is to see that there's still hope in love. Nowadays, it's very difficult to find a person who thinks what in ancient times was essential. Now, everything that attracts them is sex and money, nothing else. The physical attraction has become stronger than the emotional one, and this is what has happened to the world.

Today's human being has left behind what used to be important, replacing it for meaningless things. I am always listening to the same old song that says "We can't afford to pay the bills", "I want a divorce, he has a lover", and an infinity of things like these.

When I started my job I was hoping I would be able to help those people who still valorate life these days.

At the beginning, I thought I was doing a good job, advising some couples who had recently started a life together. At this time I wasn't conscious of what was really happening or I didn't want to see it for myself. But the passing of years taught me that I could not ignore it more, I was becoming one of them. In a person who lived to get money, then I left everything.

I left my office, in the suburbs of New York and I went to a crappy, decaying town...

...Forks.

It was perfect for someone like me. It was the wettest place in the United States, so I could roam free without worrying about sunlight.

No one noticed my presence. I made sure they thought I was dead back in New York, so as to start a new life. Far away from the lust and the banalities of the big cities.

With a few belongings on me, I moved to a cottage in the middle of the forest which surrounded Forks.

Then, I started to introduce myself to the people of Forks. I let myself be seen on the streets, and to everyone who asked me who I was or where I came from, I answered "I came from life itself, and I am here to serve it"

They named me the Elderly of Forks. My aspect didn't help the pename. Before human eyes I looked like an angel, a divine soul. Before the eyes of the big ones, a vampire.

I didnt care about the rumors, in a certain way they favored me. Only a few were the ones who came into my cottage looking for some advice. But I always threw them out.

Years passed by, until I heard that a new vampire coven was staying in town.

First, I didn't care at all. But when the years strarted to pass, my curiosity grew more and more. They were living there for a long time, but the weirdest thing was that in the news didn't appear unusual murders. They were different.

I thought about introducing myself to them a millon times, just to meet them. To see what they were planning, they style of life, but the most important, their ultimate aim.

It wasn't normal for a family of vampires stayed for a long time in the same town and letting themselves be seen by people.

The fourteen of January, a big day for the humans: Saint Valentine's, I was, as always, enriching my culture with ancient books, which the human world believed lost, when I felt the essence.

It was a differente one, completely addictive. Never, in all my years of being a vampire, had human blood appealed to me that way. I thought that I was going to breakdown. And it was like the human knew about my pain, cause it was coming closer.

When the human was only one kilometer away from me, I felt another essence. But this one wasnt human. No, no, no. It was one of my kind. What was the vampire doing with a human? Was it his dinner?

I thought of escaping, if the human was his prey I didn't want to be a witness of the upcoming atrocity. But the real thing that was scaring me, was the idea of letting this blood drip, I wouldn't be able to stop it when it happened, and I would surrender to my animal instincts.

I tried to calm down, I shouldn't intervene. I couldn't ruin everything I had fought for, so that a useless human could destroy it.

I waited for them to leave, but they came closer. Now I could hear the beating of the human's heart and it didnt sound terrified. In fact, it was calm, sometimes it seemed like it stopped and then started to beat even faster.

After a whole century, I was afraid. For the first time, I didn't know what was going to happen.

Then, I heard their voices.

-This is ridiculous.-A velvet voice said. Without a doubt, it was the vampire-Our love doesn't need to be baptized by a lunatic for it to last forever -He was still complaining- You have me forever. What else do you want?

-If it is that way, this doesn't have to worry you. Come on, Edward. I just want to know which are future's plan for us...-

-Alice can tell you that-He said, and the sweet human's voice laughed.

-I just want to try. Okay? Like a gift for Saint Valentine's day-The human begged.

I could smell from my place how her blood was accumulating in her cheeks, she was blushing. How did that vampire endure this agony?

This, without a doubt, something which really exceeded my imagination happened. I couldn't believe it. It was amazing. What I had always looked for, all this years, was before me without reason.

-I wanted to give you all kind of gifts for Saint Valentine's day. And you rejected them for this?- He scoffed.

-You know that I don't really like material gifts. ¡Oh please Edward! It doesn't take a lot of hard work to do it. If it doesn't convince you, at least we tried.

The bloodscuker said some words in latin and then he sighed.

-Ok.

After that little discussion I didn't hear nothing more. I didn't really care about the smell of the human's blood by now. I was amazed by my new discovery. Really, it was a miracle.

Without any doubts, I was going to believe in Saint Valentine's after this. This, was what I had always looked for in my life. The one true love.

Once and for all, there wasn't lust or money in the middle. In this couple was everything that the world had lost. He left aside his thirst as a sacrifice for his love. And she was facing her own death for her love. She rejected the material things, so she didn't care about the money of his lover. They were pure love.

The knocks on my door didn't wait. Euphoric for their arrival, I runned with my natural speed and I opened the door.

Then I saw them. A human, of middle height, brown hair and chocolate eyes, hand to hand with the vampire.

It wasn't necesary to say anything about his perfect appearance. In our kind, all of us where doted with it.

The human seemed to be marveled. She was happy. And him, apart from his furious look to my chamber and to me, when his look returned to his human, his eyes were like illuminated.

-Hello-The human said shyly, breaking the silence.

-Come in, please- I saved all the talk.

She gave me a kind smile and made his vampire come in with her. He left out a guttural grunt from his chest, but he followed her.

I left the door to close itself, I didn't care about the exquisite smell of the human.

I didn't have to use my gift to know what they felt to each other. I could see it. But I used my power, anyway.

My joy grew bigger in my my smile. It was real love, and a very strong one.

I let myself fall on my chair, behind a table made of wood, and I made some signs to my guests, to sit down.

The vampire was calm now, in fact, half a smile crossed his face.

-Okay-I smiled. The human looked at me confused, while the vampire was trying to contain a laugh- You two are?

-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen- The vampire answered after waiting some time to his girl to do it, but she seemed to be like lost in the situation.

Cullen.

He was part of the coven, which had arrived two years ago. So, this was the reason. He fell in love with a human, that's why they stayed in Forks.

-The idea isn't wrong at all-Edward answered to my thoughts.

I didn't get surprised. I walked with a lot of my kind a long time and I knew that a lot of them had extraordinary gifts, just like me.

-What an interesting gift- I congratulated him. Bella seemed completely confused which was funny to me.

Edward came closer to her to explain all in a whisper. Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed that it would jump out at any second.

She rised her look and looked at me with curiosity written in her eyes.

-Which is your gift?- She asked me. She was like a little girl, a very curious one.

Edward couldn't resist to my thoughts and he laughed.

-She is a lot more perceptive than she should be, for her own good-He explained to me, while his girlfriend was giving him a withering look.-He can sense the emotions-He said-Something like Jasper does, but a little more developed.

The human opened her eyes, amazed and let out an exclamation from her lips.

-So. What do you want to know?- I interrupted them.

-What do you see in us?-Bella asked with eager.

-Future-She frowned without understanding- I wasted my life looking for true love, like yours-I said sincerely- I never have seen something so strong. I thought that kind of love that you two have, didn't exist anymore.

Bella pressed her boyfriend's hand, happy at my words and he gave her a smile. I could feel the joy coming from him.

-Did you have doubts?

-No-Both answered at the same time.

-Then, let me tell you, that I don't understand your visit.

-I haven't got any doubts, I'm just scared-Bella confessed after a pause.

Edward let out a resigned sigh and adjusted his hands on his lap, while staring at the wall behind me.

-What do you fear?-I ignored Edward and concentrated in the human's words.

Without any doubt it was reasonable if you thought about it in great detail. I mean, she was risking her life every second for being with a vampire, and I was amazed by the fact that she was by his side after knowing what he really was.

-To lose him- She answered like it was obvious.

That answer got me breathless. She didn't care about her security, she cared about his. Without a doubt, this was something that I would never face again.

-I think that I'm right when I tell you that you already have him forever- I tried to answer what i imagined and what I heard minutes before they came close to my cottage.

-You are right- Edward intervened, still looking at the wall.

-No, I don't know-Bella continued-He knows better than me what he is. He knows our differences-I didn't understand where she wanted to get-I'm human. I'm limitated. I will die, he will die too when i will and it is not fair, I don't want...

-There is another way- Convert her.

-Not you too, please-Edward begged.

He didn't want to convert her?

This time, Bella answered my thoughts.

-No. He refuses to convert me.

I wasn't going to ask why but I really wanted to.

-Don't ask her-Edward rushed in warning me, in a tone that Bella could not hear.

-Isn't your human life enough?

-No.-She answered –I love him and I don't want to lose him. Never.

-I understand-I said. Really, I did. I knew what it felt like and I didn't understand why Edward didn't want to convert her- I'm going to explain something to you. Don't count the years that you are with him, count what you live with him. Eternity is not necessary if you love him as you do. Maybe for you eternity looks promising, but mortality is too. Think about what you have and what you don't miss. I know that you are almost tied up, but just think what would happen if it were forced on you. All that you have done would be destroyed- I felt how Edward's look came back to us, now-If you want to be converted, just wait. When he is ready and when he won't feel tied up, he will do it. That way, it will last.

Bella's smile was priceless. And in a second, she came closer and held me tight in a hug. That was, without a doubt, impressive. She seemed thankful for my words. Behind us, the musical laugh of his boyfriend was filling the place.

That was the day when I started to believe in Saint Valentine's. The day that all my hopes started to grow bigger.

I didn't see them again, but it doesn't mean that I didn't know about them.

The two of them had the kindness to send me an invitation to their wedding. It didn't surprise me. I knew that Edward would take Bella for himself for ever.

I must admit that, he understood my words before I thought he would. It only took a year for him to decide what he was going to do. It took one year to realise that he didn't want to lose her.

Now I could walk in my world and in the mortals world knowing that there was still hope and that I had reached my ultimate aim.

What I had looked for for years, the deed which I must carry out now was sealed and I hadn't got nothing left to do. At least in this life.

My time has arrived. I must go.

But before I must say that Saint Valentine's is not only a commercial holiday, there are some people who really deserve to celebrate their love. And I am sure that they won't be the only ones, or the last in celebrate it.

This is my story. I wanted you to know it before I finish my life. I wanted you to know that, apart from living in a material world where it seems that peace is gone, you must remember that there's still hope out there.

Love is uncertain, it is a miracle, and all of us can be touched by it.

There is only one thing that I must add...

… A vampire will always love you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hello people, well as you know here i bring you this little and cute OneShoot. Its the first OneShoot of romance that i write (the others are only drama) so i hope that you can understand me and be nice :P_

_This OneShoot participed in four competitions for Saint Valentine (with some changes) and in two it won the first place, so i hope that you all like it, as the people in the competition did._

_I hope that you all liked the story, leave a RR if you did =)_

_Kisses._

_**Until the twilight …**_

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

27


End file.
